Does love conquer all?
by jj87
Summary: Katie is worried about Declan, after seeing what he did to Megan she goes to see him. When she goes to see him she gives into her heart and they end up in bed, will they able to work it out or has the past damaged them too much to go back? standing at a one shot now but we'll see by the reviews.


**Hey all I'm sorry I know he's a total ass and doesn't deserve her but I just love Declan and Katie I want them to get back together. When he went to her house and yelled at her I really wished he'd just grabbed her and kissed her. I've notice Katie is starting to worry about him-could be just me hoping, anyway I had to write this-takes place after he slaps Megan, and hope you enjoy it, JJ.**

Megan sighed and clicked her jaw as she walked out of the café with her morning coffee she had a busted lip from where he'd hit her and a bruised cheek from where the table had connected with it. She couldn't face him this morning she was scared he'd never gone that far before-never. Sighing again she pulled her bag open and started to look for her phone "sorry," she said and jumped when she smacked into someone.

"What run out of the gold coffee grounds back in the mansion?" Katie chuckled.

Megan sighed and looked up she was in no mood for Katie, even though she didn't know the house was in her name until yesterday she was still part of the reason Declan's mood was so bad the last few months "am I not allowed to come out?" she asked.

Katie examined her face but didn't say a word, she'd remembered the way Declan was with her yesterday-he'd scared the life out of her but he wouldn't actually have hit her -or Megan, and that's what she was thinking right now "what happened to your face?" she asked.

"Like you care," Megan said and walked by her.

"Megan!" she called and hurried after her "I saw Declan yesterday he was different he scared me," she said pulling her back "did he do that to you?" she blurted out.

Megan turned back to face her "no he didn't I fell if you must know," she said and started to walk again.

Katie sighed and watched her go she knew Megan was lying, she knew Declan had something to do with this. Shaking her head at what she was about to do she ran after her "hey Megan!" she called again "do you think we could go have a chat?" she asked.

"What do we have to talk about?" Megan asked.

Katie sighed again "look I know things didn't end well and I hate him for what he did to me but I still care about him and right now I'm worried about him…and you," she said nodding to her face "I know you didn't fall."

Megan shook her head "you don't need to worry nothing is going on other than bankruptcy."

"Megan please?" Katie asked grabbing her arm as she tried to walk away.

Megan looked up to the sky as her eyes filled with tears she still couldn't believe her big brother had hit her "he came back from your place and went mental," she said and looked over at her "knocked me across the room."

Katie nodded "let's go get a coffee," she said and led her back towards the café.

….

"Wow," Katie gasped a while later "I'm sorry Megan I never should have told Declan it was Robbie that came to me."

Megan took a sip of her coffee and winched "you know as much as I acted like I hated you," she said and smiled quickly "you were the best thing that ever happened to him."

Katie looked down at her hands "he was the best thing that happened to me in a long long time," she sighed "but he went and screwed it up."

Megan watched the hurt flash across her face "you still love him don't you?" she asked.

Katie shot her eyes to her "no," she said quickly "I just know he's going through a hard time that's all."

Megan smiled and stood up "it's okay to still love him you know, thanks for the chat turns out I really needed it…he'll be alone at the house all day," she added.

"Why would I need to know that?" Katie asked.

Megan shrugged as she grabbed her bag "just in case you wanted to know…thanks Katie," she said and walked off.

Katie sat and watched her go was she that easy to read? Sighing she stood up and walked to the counter "two coffees to take away Bob when you're ready," she said…there was someone she needed to see.

An hour later she still stood outside the door with two coffees in her hands, she jumped slightly when the door opened and Robbie walked out "what are you doing here?" he asked stopping in front of her "he was in a right mood last night he'll kill you if he sees you."

Katie was worried at how true she thought that would be this wasn't her husband-the man she fell in love with…the man she used to love "I need to see him about the house," she lied "is he in there?"

Robbie nodded "I'm staying well shot for the day I wouldn't stay long if I were you- and if he stands up run," he chuckled and walked by her.

Katie watched him go before walking to the door, taking a deep breath she pushed it in and went inside.

Declan looked up when the door opened and rolled his eyes "more money?" he asked.

"No," Katie said and walked to his desk "I wanted to talk…I've been standing out there for an hour now, these were supposed to be a peace offering," she said placing the cups down.

"Well I don't have time to talk divorce right now I'm kinda busy trying to save my house," he said and looked down at his paperwork again.

"Is it that bad Declan?" she asked.

Declan stood up quickly "I don't know why you're here or what you want but if this is some kind of game you're playing I'm not interested!" he yelled and stormed out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Katie followed him into the kitchen "I don't know what I'm doing here either," she said and leaned against the door.

"So leave," Declan said turning to face her.

Katie looked at the floor for a moment "when you came barging into mine yesterday," she started.

Declan scoffed "I had every right to be angry you just blew a big deal for me!" he yelled.

"You did," Katie nodded and took a step closer to him "but I've never seen you that angry before…you scared me," she said and looked over at him.

"So you're here for an apology?" he asked, sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose "I never would have touched you Katie," he added.

"Like you'd never touch Megan?" she asked taking another step to him-the closer she got to him the faster her heart rate sped up.

Declan's head shot up "what are you talking about?" he asked quickly.

"I saw her this morning," Katie said taking another step to him "she told me what you did."

"Like she would talk to you," he scoffed "I told you if you're here to play games you can get out right now," he said and took a step closer to her.

"I'm not done," Katie said pushing him back and taking a step closer to him, without taking her hands off his shoulders she looked up at him "I'm worried about you Declan," she said seriously.

Declan looked back at her in shock he sure as hell didn't expect this but as he looked at her he knew she was telling the truth she was worried about him. Sighing he closed his eyes and threw his head back "I'm so messed up," he said and looked down at her "I hit my own sister," he said shakily "all she was trying to do was help me."

Without realising what she was doing, Katie reached her hand out and wiped away the tear that had fallen from his eye "what's happened to you Declan?" she whimpered "what happened to the man I fell in love with?"

Again Declan was surprised at her concern and looked over at her again, this time he caught a tear as it slid down her cheek "he left with you," he said and tried to step away from her. "Katie please," he said and closed his eyes when she pushed him back "please just go I can't do this anymore I can't fight with you anymore."

Having no idea why she was going to say what she was about to say she took a step closer to him "do you still love me?" she asked.

"What?" Declan asked as his heart rate sped up he'd missed her so much, he'd had to put on the bitter show for her and everyone else.

"Do you still love me?" she asked pressing her body slightly against his.

Declan closed his eyes and moved his hands to her hips "of course I do," he finally answered "I love you as much as I did when I met you."

Katie sniffed and leaned her head into his shoulder she felt so good being back in his arms but she also knew it was wrong. She closed her eyes tight when he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head "no more fighting Declan," she said and pulled back so she could see his face "let me help you?" she asked.

…

Declan didn't say anything for a while he just slid his hand up to her head and pulled her back into him, no one would ever know how he was feeling right now. As she rubbed her hands up and down his back he lowered his head to her ear "I miss you Katie," he whispered and kissed the side of he neck.

"I miss you too," she mumbled against him.

Declan pulled back so he could look at her face when she looked back at him he smiled slightly and lowered his head kissing her softly. He pulled back to make sure she was okay with it, when she didn't pull away or say anything he lowered his head and kissed her again pulling her closer as he deepened it.

Katie knew this was wrong on so many levels but she just couldn't help herself she couldn't put on the act anymore. Sliding her hands up into his hair she tilted her head and moved closer to him-until something sapped inside her and she jumped back.

"Katie?" he said slowly watching her.

Katie stared back at him "I-I-I," she stuttered "I cant so this!" she cried and ran out the door.

Declan hung his head and sighed shaking his head he hurried after her the way she kissed him back he knew there was still some sort of spark there "Katie wait!" he called and ran into the hall "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that!" he called as she pulled the door open.

Katie stopped in the doorway and closed her eyes why was she doing this again? Stepping back into the house she closed the door and turned back to him. Leaning against it she looked over at him "I wanted you to," she said quietly.

Declan walked slowly to her "do you want to have a drink and talk?" he asked stopping a bit away from her.

Katie thought for a moment Chas and Andy were going to kill her-Diane and everyone else too "no," she said taking a step closer to him "…I want you to kiss me again."

Declan smiled and pulled her to him by her waist lowering his head he stopped inches away from her mouth "I love you," he whispered and kissed her.

Katie smiled into the kiss as he kissed her slowly just the way he knew she liked-screw everyone else this was her life she needed to what was right for her and being here with him now was right what she needed. Pulling him closer she deepened the kiss and started to walk him back towards the stairs.

"You're sure about this," he mumbled as he trailed kisses along her neck.

"I'm sure," she replied and let him pull her into his room.

* * *

Afterwards they both lay in the bed looking up at the ceiling "maybe we shouldn't have taken this so far," he said and turned on his side.

Katie rolled on her side to face him "no," she chuckled "Chas is gonna kill me," she added.

Declan reached out and stroked her cheek "a lot of people hate me right now…I don't want them to turn on you too."

Katie was impressed a week ago he would have thrown her to the dogs and told them all he'd slept with her, she nodded "so what do we do?"

Declan sat up and leaned over her "can you forgive me for Charity…and everything else?" he asked.

Katie looked up at the ceiling "it still hurts," she said and looked over at him "I always wondered why I wasn't good enough for you."

"You were babe-you are," he said scooting closer to her "she was a mistake I never should have let it happen, you will never know how sorry I am, how my heart rips in two every time I think about how much I hurt you."

Katie nodded and looked up at him "I can forgive you, but," she added "not for yesterday-the way you were with me."

"I know and I am so sorry I scared you but you have to believe I never ever would lay a finger on you…seeing you move on without me is killing me," he sighed "you've bought a new house you're walking around smiling without me," he said.

Katie bit on her lip he looked so cut up she kinda felt bad "it's all an act," she finally admitted "…I miss you, I still cry myself to sleep some night, I still wonder what we'd be doing if none of this hadn't happened."

Declan slid his hand onto her side "is this a one time thing?" he asked.

"I don't know," she sighed "what if it wasn't?"

"We'd need to keep it to ourselves until I figure something out…I need to get money from somewhere," he replied and lay back "things are very hard at the moment."

Katie sat up and leaned over him "when I said let me help you I meant it."

"No babe," he said and pulled her down to him "this is my mess I need to sort it out."

Katie titled her head up to him "sign this place over to me then they won't be able to touch it."

Declan looked down on her how had he never thought of that-oh that's right he's an idiot "I don't know, you're my wife."

"Who is in the process of looking for a divorce," Katie said and lay down "think about it," she added and snuggled into him.

…

Another while later Declan rolled out of the bed and looked over at her smiling he stood up and pulled his clothes on. Walking to her he leaned down and kissed her on the head "Katie," he whispered "babe you have to get up before Megan or Robbie come back," he chuckled as she whined and rolled over.

"What time is it?" she mumbled sleepily.

Declan looked at his bedside clock "after five," he said and stood up "did you bring your car with you?" he asked.

"No," she yawned and sat up "I walked so I could think about what I was going to say once I got here."

"Do you want a lift home?" he asked gathering her clothes and sitting beside her.

"No," she said and kissed him "thanks but I have to come up with an excuse for Chas on my walk home," she giggled "oh and you can keep these," she said throwing her underwear at him "I remembered how much you loved them."

Declan chuckled and looked down at the red lacy garment standing up he walked to get his shoes "can I see you again later?"

Katie pulled on her clothes and rolled out of the bed "I don't know, Chas is coming over for a drink…is this a good idea?" she asked pointing in between them.

Declan pulled her to him "I love you Katie I miss you so much I'll do whatever it takes to get you back."

Katie smiled "I meant sneaking around right now with everything you have on," she giggled and kissed him.

Declan chuckled and pulled back "if it means I get to see you then yes, I don't care about any of that stuff…I'll text you later to see if you're home," he said and opened his bedroom door "you better go before they get home."

Katie followed him down the stairs and picked up her bag and coat along the way "lucky they didn't," she giggled and walked to the front door. Turning back to him she kissed him "I love you," she said and pulled it opened "I'll text you when Chas goes…bye," she smiled and slipped outside.

"Love you too," he smiled and watched her go for once he was happy-he didn't care what was happening around him.

Megan sat at the kitchen counter watching him with a smirk there was her brother, smiling as he stood watching Katie go she quietly slid off her chair and slipped into the office. If he did walk in she would go on as if she was still mad at him, that she hadn't seen Katie leave, nor had she seen her clothes on the stairs mixed with his-she certainly didn't see the massive smiles on both their faces. Closing the door quietly she walked to her desk and sat down "glad I went for that chat now," she said out loud and went to open her emails.

* * *

Katie walked home with a massive smile on her face "oi lady!" Chas called from her spot clearing the outside tables of the Woolpack "where have you been all day?"

Katie dropped her smile and walked to her "decided I needed a day to myself in town," she replied.

"Ooh an you've come home with no bags…are you feeling okay love?" Chas chuckled.

Katie giggled "yes Chas I'm feeling fine I just needed a few hours to myself…are you still coming for a drink?"

"You bet I am," Chas said and looked at her watch "that's me done for the day…I'll be over in ten!" she called as she walked back into the pub.

"See ya then!" Katie called as she walked down to her new house, as she got to her door her phone beeped. Pulling it from her pocket she opened it and smiled **I love you so much Dxxx** biting on her lip she replied and let herself in.

"Katie!" Chas called letting herself in.

"Down in a sec!" she called back from upstairs.

"I'll open the wine!" Chas called and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey," Katie said coming down the stairs.

"Don't you hey me Katie Macy…Suggden," she quickly corrected "where have you been all day-what did you do all day?" she asked holding out a glass of wine for her.

Katie shrugged and dropped onto the sofa "the usual places followed by a stop off in a stables is that okay with you mum?" she giggled and took a sip of her wine.

Chas chuckled "you missed Charity and Jai kicking off again in the pub- had to chuck them both out."

"Do you think they'll ever work it out?" Katie asked.

Chas scoffed "Charity Dingle being cheated on then getting back with him I don't think so-bloke is lucy to be alive, I mean would you get back with Declan?" she asked.

Katie looked down at her glass and shrugged "I don't know, if I had a love like they did I might consider it."

"The only love you should have for him now is what's in his wallet for the divorce…do you still love him?" Chas asked curiously. Katie has been her best friend for years now she knew she'd talk when she wanted to and only then-she never did say she didn't love him anymore.

Katie nodded not even sure if she was looking at her "I miss him," she muttered-she'd find out eventually, better coming from her.

"What!" Chas shrieked and turned to her "after that stunt he pulled yesterday? He would have smacked you one if Diane hadn't gone over-have you gone mad?"

"No Chas I haven't gone mad!" Katie yelled and slammed her glass down "I miss him, I love him, I wish things could go back the way there were!" she cried and stood up.

Chas stood up and followed her "you really do love him don't you?" she sighed when Katie nodded "come here you daft mare," she said and pulled her into a hug "why did you never say anything?"

"Because I know what everyone would say, he cheated on you he's no good for you," Katie sniffed and pulled away from her. "I went to see him today, after yesterday I was worried he wasn't coping…I ended up sleeping with him," she said quickly.

Chas stood there open mouthed "how in the hell did that happen?" she asked.

Katie shrugged "I don't know once I was there I couldn't leave, we started talking he kissed me I ran off…when he followed me I went back and asked him to kiss me again-what am I doing Chas?" she whimpered "he's supposed to be coming over later so we can talk properly."

Chas walked to the door and grabbed her coat she knew what it was like to be with someone you shouldn't be "you're gonna go upstairs," she said and pulled the door open "and put some slap on for your hubby," she smiled "I'll see you tomorrow-you know where I am If you need me."

"Thanks Chas," Katie smiled.

"What are best mates for," she replied and slipped out the door.

…..

Chas walked back into the Woolpack and saw Declan at the bar alone "I thought you'd be at Katie's for the night," Diane said once she spotted her.

Chas walked behind the bar and to Declan "she got called away to do something…can I have a word out back?" she asked and waked off before he could reply.

Declan looked at Diane and frowned "don't look at me like that I don't know what she wants," she said and walked off.

Declan got up and walked around the bar, going out back he walked into the living area "Chas?" he called when he couldn't see her.

"Close the door," she said stepping out from the kitchen.

Declan closed the door but didn't move "what do you want?" he asked.

Chas walked to him and put her hands on her hips "Katie's told me everything," she said "are you serious about this?" she asked

"About getting her back?" he asked "yeah," he nodded "I am."

Chas slapped him hard across the face "remember how much that hurt because if I ever see you even looking at another woman you'll get twice that…get over to her she's waiting for you-go round back," she said and walked off into the kitchen.

Declan rubbed his jaw and watched her go, when it his jaw didn't sting so much anymore he pulled the door open "I won't hurt her again!" he called and slipped out.

"You better not," Chas sighed and dropped into a chair.

Declan slipped out the back door of the Woolpack and made his way around the back of Katie's house. Getting to the backdoor he knocked lightly.

Katie frowned and walked to her back door, pulling it open she smiled "wasn't expecting you so soon, didn't even get a text," she said moving to let him in.

"Yeah well Chas insisted I come over now," he said and closed the door.

Katie nodded "I'm sorry I needed to talk to someone and she will keep it to herself."

"I don't care about any of that," Declan said pulling her to him "I've been thinking about you since you left," he said and kissed her.

Katie pulled back and smiled "yeah me too…wanna watch a film?" she asked.

"Sure babe," he said and kissed her quickly "we can finish that wine too if you want," he added and led her to the sofa.

Katie snuggled into him and wrapped her arm around him "only if you promise to sleepover."

Declan tilted her chin up "not going anywhere tonight," he said and kissed her sweetly.

**A/N I was gonna leave this as a one shot but I have a few ideas…we'll let the reviews decided if I go on or not.**


End file.
